The Shenanigans of the Misdirected Owl
by blackkeysandwhitelines
Summary: George and Marigold have been friends since their first year of Hogwarts, but what happens when Marigold's misguided owl delivers a letter to the wrong person. The misplaced letter causes mayhem, chaos, and love?
1. Chapter 1: Nutters the Owl

**The Shenanigans of the Misdirected Owl**

_Chapter 1: Nutters the Owl_

Marigold Allina Canticum sat with her head sitting on her desk as her forehead felt the cool metal. The window lay in front of her desk open as she breathed in the cool air. Many things crossed the young witch's mind as she sat there. The most prominent thought was his face. How long would it be until she got to see her beautiful brown eyes, and his fiery red hair? _Twelve hours_.

It had been just this summer that Marigold decided that she was in love. She didn't know how long she had been in love or for that matter why she was in love, but as a sixth year at Hogwarts she knew. She knew she was in love with one of her best friends. _George_. She thought as she smiled to herself.

Just as she began to endeavor into her wonderful day dreams about the fiery redhead, the young witch received a terrible nip on her hand.

"OUCH!" Marigold screamed as she shot out of her comfortable position she once held upon the desk. Marigold met face to face with her very own, Nutters the Owl. She had been sending messages to and fro the burrow all summer to her dear friend Ginny, and of course her favorite lovable twins.

Nutters just looked at the witch with the same manic expression as he always did when he arrived with a letter. Nutters dropped the vanilla colored envelopes and stood there expectantly waiting for his owner to bequeath him a treat.

Marigold went to the small cupboard that sat in her room. She pulled out the owl treats that sat in the tiny jar, and quickly picked up the envelopes that lay on her desk.

"Nutters you are a crazy git." The witch teased as she gave the owl its long awaited treat, and ripped open the first envelope.

It read:

_Mari-Mari-Marikins!_

_It is your favorite twin George writing because his brother Fred is a git and can't use a quill to save his life. It makes you wonder why he only got three O.W.L.s huh? Anywho! The Weasley father unit was wondering when you will be using the Floo to get your fanny over here! We shall be heading out the day after tomorrow and we need you to make a full Quidditch team. Plus, Fred and I have some new products that you need to see! Oh and I call sitting next to you on the train because I'm your favorite! I shall see you in the morrow!_

_Sweet Dreams, Marigold!_

The lass couldn't help but smile at the wizard's silliness, but couldn't help but sigh as her heart was betraying her. She couldn't be in love with her best friend that was silly and childish. Nonetheless, she put the letter in the box with her other letters. The lass proceeded to open the second envelope that lay on her desk that was from her dear friend Ginny.

_Marigold!_

_I understand how you feel, trust me. I think that I may have feelings for someone else, but it really is complicated. But Really? You really have a crush on George! That is the most wonderful thing I have ever heard! I've always wanted another sister, and you knew that! Why don't you just tell him? I'm sure that he wouldn't reject you. I've noticed the way he would act when he got a letter from you. Just tell him. Oh! And PaPa wants to know when you are coming in! He said that he has to know when his favorite brunette is arriving, a flatterer, that one is!_

_Much Love, Gin Gin!_

Marigold smirked to herself as she thought of her dear friends the Weasleys she couldn't help but love them. Marigold has had her trunk packed for days practically _dying_ to leave her forsaken home. The one thing you must know about this dear witch is that she is an orphan to one of the most influential homes in the ministry of magic. Evangeline Orpington took Marigold into her home only after her dear sister Daisy was killed by a band of death eaters. Evangeline was the complete opposite of Daisy which much to Marigold's dismay meant in the presence of Evangeline, Marigold was to be 'prim and proper.'

Evangeline held on of the highest seats in the Ministry of Magic which dealt with the protection against the Dark Arts. Marigold hardly saw Evangeline because of her viriogours schedule, and the only times she did see Evangeline was when the Galas came around. Marigold was forced to be a regal woman with decorum which was quite the opposite of who she was. All Evangeline wanted to do was show the world her 'perfect' daughter who received eleven O.W.L.s.

Regardless of her boisterous personality, and bold behavior Marigold was an excellent student that could care less about her studies. Marigold knew that her fate was sealed because her dear auntie Evangeline would set her up with any job she wanted. Not that Marigold wanted to even work in the ministry, but she would be the 'prefect' daughter.

Marigold sighed as she approached her cupboard to retrieve a piece of parchment and a quill to write back Ginny. She made the note brief:

_Gin-ger Ale!_

_I can't tell your brother that I like him silly! He is my best friend, and I can't ruin what we have! Now I shall be there promptly at 7:00 as I know your dear Mummsy loves to have an early breakfast!_

_Cheers, Mari_

Marigold quickly sealed the envelope as she gave it to Nutters.

"Now, Nutter I need you to bring this to the burrow okay?" She questioned the owl. The slightly insane owl hooted in response and began to leave for his journey to the Burrow.

Marigold made her way to the wonderful bed that lay in her large room. Slowly falling to sleep having dreams of Quidditch, Snitches, and on lovely redheaded boy.

**~.o.O.o.~**

George sat at the edge of his bed looking out the window of his room. He waited for the arrival of her letter like a child would wait for presents from Saint Nick.

"Are you listening to me you crazy git?" Fred asked as he hummed his pillow at his seemingly identical brother. George nearly fell off his bed as the unsuspecting pillow made contact with his head.

"Sorry, was a bit off. Repeat?" George said as he broke out of his day dream. He looked toward his brother with indifference in his eyes.

"Are you alright lad? You seem a bit zonked out today…" Fred commented as he started to talk about more business endeavors with his brother. The truth was George was utterly and completely ZONKED. He had waited countless nights for her letter, and spent many nights worrying. He couldn't possibly understand why he was feeling this way.

He started to feel like he liked Mari-kins. He knew that she was just like family, and to him and George, well they were the three musketeers. But he couldn't help but bubble over when her received messages from her because she was special. _NO!_ He thought, George did not know it but he was falling for his best friend.

"Alright the lot of you it's light out!" Molly Weasley screamed as she went up the stairs of the burrow. The two lads hit the sack quite quickly, and all was well until there was a tap at the window. George got up quite brusquely as he opened the window to find Nutters sitting there.

"Hey there Nut." George greeted the owl as he scratched his head. The owl dropped the envelope and enjoyed the petting he received from George. George thanked the owl, and sent him on his way. George could smell the delicate sent of Marigold on the envelope as he opened it.

Fred could see George reading the note as he rose from his bed. George could not believe what he read, and felt as though his heart was ripped into two.

"What's it say lad?" Fred asked as he tried to read over his brother's shoulder. George crumbled up the letter with much gusto.

"She'll be here for seven." He replied glumly as he climbed back into bed. Fred could feel that the air was off as he nodded.

"Hey, Georgie are you alright?" Fred asked his counterpart as he pulled the covers over his body.

"Sod off. Alright?" George said as her turned to face the wall with his heart broken into pieces.


	2. Chapter 2: Fake Smiles

**The Shenanigans of the Misdirected Owl**

_Chapter Two: Fake Smiles, and Venomous Reptiles_

Marigold arose from her slumber as she wiped her groggy eyes. Her room felt cold and unfamiliar with all of its belongings packed in her trunk. She looked at the window that permitted the sunlight to shine through with its golden rays. Marigold smiled lightly because she knew that today was the day. Today, she would get to see George.

That single thought seemed like enough to boost Marigold's energy and have her bouncing with excitement. The young lass rushed through her room in a mad dash of exhilaration and anticipation. There was not any wand or amount of magic that could keep her away from the Weasley's or for that matter kill her excitement. As the young woman prepared for the journey that she would endeavor upon, her stoic mother entered her room with a quill pad following close behind.

"Check the progress with the elves and centaurs. Dolores will have some information on the centaurs I am sure, and pick up rings for the induction ceremony." The elder of the two women spoke aloud to the quill which quickly absorbed each and every word.

In her fit of excitement Marigold almost forgot to give her mother her usual salutation. "Mother." Marigold acknowledged the woman's existence as she quickly returned to her previous activity.

"Darling, may I have a quick word?" Evangeline asked her daughter as she continued to read the owl mail she was delivered this morning not lifting her eyes.

Marigold sighed an inaudible sigh and continued to apply her light accents of make-up and just nodded. After waiting what seemed an eternity of silence, Evangeline spoke.

"I understand that you will be attending the Quidditch World Cup with the _Weasleys_. I just wanted to tell you that you need to be careful. Oh, and I have _one _more thing."

Marigold just waited until her mother decided to continue her lecture of sorts. The young lass knew that her mother dearest was easily distracted when work came home with her and so she waited patiently. The woman continued reading the letter and smiled lightly never allowing the emotion to touch her eyes.

"Do not forget that I have the Gala during the winter, and as you know you must bring a _suitable_ date to it. Now, usually I allow you to pick your date, but seeing that your last two dates ended up in spilled punch and crashing chandeliers I had picked out your date."

Marigold chuckled at first remembering the various shenanigans her _date_ would get her into. Of course by date she meant George, but he always had a way of turning even the most boring of galas into an adventure. Then, Marigold realized what her mother had just told her. Her mother _picked _her date. The young lass's eyes grew into horror as she realized that she would be stuck with a stick in the mud date.

Marigold opened her mouth to protest, but her mother raised her hand as if expecting the teen's opinions on her decision.

"I will not change my mind on this matter and you will go with Draco Malfoy. You see, Lucius is an important asset to the business we are going to invest in so, we need his favor. I trust that you will satisfy his child to win this favor. Now, that is all I really must go because you see I have business to attend to."

Evangeline left the room not even allowing her daughter protest. Marigold's cheerful mood was now diminished as she shuddered at the thought of Draco's _slimy_ arm snaking around her waist.

"Thanks a lot Evangeline." Marigold said under her breath slamming the top of her trunk.

**~o.O.o~**

_He watched as she gently stroked his twin's face. There was nothing George could do to stop them he was chained to a chair bound by magic and his mouth was sealed shut._

_Fred looked at her with something different in his eyes, there was not a warm brotherly look in his eyes, but a look of aggression and lust. He grabbed her forcefully and set a fiery kiss on her lips. She giggled lightly as he placed light kisses on the rest of her body._

"_You are my ideal man." She sighed into his ear as he kissed her collar bone, and twisted her hair in his hand. He smiled on her skin and looked at her face to face._

"_Are you sure? I thought you though Georgie was better." He said playfully returning back to previous activities he was once performing._

"_George could NEVER match up to you. I love you Freddie." She said as she held his head in her hands. He kissed with force and passion slowly backing her up against the wall. Then they proceeded to participate in less than appropriate activities._

George shot out of his bed in a cold sweat and panting. He wiped the beads that covered his face, and could see the sun streaming out of the window. Fred was already out of his bed, and with the thought of Marigold and Fred George could barely stand.

The lad dashed down the stairs to retrieve water and that is when he encountered his mother.

"Good morning love!" Mrs. Weasley hummed as she turned back to manage the cooking that was underway.

"Morning." The lad said solemnly as he grabbed a glass of water.

"Freddie was right! You don't look too well at all. What's wrong love?" Mollie queried concerned about her poor son.

"Nothing mum. Just having a little nightmare. I'm fine."

Mollie nodded not wanting to press the subject further, but she would get her answer. Mollie Weasley had eyes and ears all over the burrow.

George made his way to the den to grab a seat when he suddenly was cast on the burrow floor. The most unusual thing about the whole ordeal was there seemed to be another body atop his.

"Bullocks!" The voice screamed shooting off the lad, and shoving him to his feet.

"Sorry about that Georgie."

He recognized that voice almost instantly and felt the knife slowly pierce his heart. George looked down as he had his eyes meet hers. Those sparkling green orbs looking back at him with warmness. George did his best to return the smile even if he felt like someone was vacuuming out his insides.

That's when she realized it. That was his _fake smile._


End file.
